Disenchanted
by IndifferentIgnorance
Summary: According to Fang, everything the flock goes through is veiled, confusing and disapointment-filled because it's all a huge messy jigsaw puzzle.


**Song-fic to Disenchanted by My Chemical Romance. YouTube it and listen while you read, you'll like it better.**

* * *

Disenchanted

The irony of the situation, Fang thought as he lounged in a lightning-struck tree and watched the sun set, was that his leaving the flock was only really a puzzle piece in the flock's lives and purpose.

**Well I was there on the day  
They sold the cause for the queen  
And when the lights all went out  
We watched our lives on the screen**

**I hate the ending myself  
But it started with an alright scene**

All the years in the School, the experiments and torture, being broken out and returning - time after time. The day the flock sat in a government building and watched the videos off themselves flying free, while men in dark suits worked out ways to use the flock to their advantage. The fight/flight situations that haunted them.

The ironic thing was that the whitecoats at the school had genuinely believed they were doing the world a service when they decided to mutate the DNA of innocent children in the name of medical science.

**  
It was the roar of the crowd****  
That gave me heartache to sing  
It was a lie when they smiled  
And said you won't feel a thing  
And as we ran from the cops  
We laughed so hard it would sting**

Then the air shows for the Collation to Stop the Madness. The pure joy of flying verses the reluctance to be a public spectacle, on show for all to see. The interruptions and the battles the flock narrowly won. Deciding to live on their own after all, saving the world flock-style.

**  
If I'm so wrong,**

**Can y****ou listen all night long?  
Now will it matter, after I'm gone  
Because you never learned a goddamned thing**

Fang had high hopes for the remainder of the flock, though. They were smart, with an excellent leader… He just wished they hadn't tried to _find _him so many times. Turning invisible as he flew at top speed away from the incoming bird kids, who'd somehow tracked him down and were hell bent on making him return was harder than leaving in the first place…

**You're just a sad song, with nothing to say  
About a life long wait for a hospital stay  
And if you think that I'm wrong  
This never meant nothing, to you  
**

Max never came on those 'rescue missions', thank God. Fang didn't think he could resist if she'd asked him to come back and live with them. She was depressed, from what he'd heard, retreating inside herself regardless of efforts to relight her proverbial fire. She'd try to save the world from the hoards of never-ending bad guys, but there was no gusto anymore, no snappy comebacks unless she really had to speak. Mostly it was just kick, punch, bam! You're dead, bother me again and I won't bury you next time.

**  
I spent my high school career  
Spit**** on and shoved to agree  
So I could watch all my heroes  
Sell a car on TV  
Bring out the old guillotine  
We'll show them what we all mean**

Another puzzle piece definitely had to be the non-capitalized school. Lissa, Sam, Anne. The experiences of high school everyone wanted to escape, purely because it was high school. None of it had worked out (especially not the dating), but the flock had left Virginia with knowledge about themselves and one another they might not have wanted to discover.

**If I'm so wrong****  
How can you listen to it all night long?  
Now will it matter, after I'm gone?  
Because you never learned a goddamned thing?  
**

He just had to keep fighting. Get rid of the threats to the flock before the flock had to get rid of the threats. That way the flock could save the world with no interference from old friends with revenge motives.

**  
It's just a sad song, with nothing to say  
About a life long wait for a hospital stay.  
And if you think that I'm wrong, this n****ever meant nothing to you**

It'd probably kill him (it nearly had a few times already), but in the two years since Fang had left the flock he'd eliminated so many remaining branches of Itex they wouldn't be doing any more biological experiments in decades… They'd have to rebuild the laboratories for one thing.**  
**

**So go  
Go away**

**Just run  
Run away  
But where did you run to?  
Where did you hide?  
Go find another way  
Price you pay  
**

Fang doubted he'd ever sleep in a comfortable bed again, or have any human contact for more than fleeting minutes at a time, but that was okay. So long as he could protect the flock, the flock could protect the world and the world hid Fang from the flock.

**  
You're just a sad song  
With nothing to say  
About a lifelong, wait for a hospital stay  
And if you think**** that I'm wrong  
This never meant nothing to you  
C'mon**

**You're just a sad song  
With nothing to say  
About a lifelong, wait for a hospital stay  
And if you think I'm wrong  
This never meant nothing to you  
At all.**

Yes, it would be fine. Just. Then, one day when all the bad guys were down and out for long enough to forget about them, Fang would rediscover the flock, make sure they were still alive, and the next puzzle piece would be complete.

* * *

**This song always reminded me of the flock, and I've finally gotten around to writing something to it. I think I lost it a bit at the end there... Please review and tell me if I massacred one of my favourite songs by my favourite band (who own the song, by the way. No copyright infringement intended, etc. Also JP owns Maximum Ride).**


End file.
